


Avatar the last air bender and legend of korra smut shots

by Twigson



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twigson/pseuds/Twigson
Summary: ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+I WONT DO INCEST OF ANY KINDIt is also on Wattpad. Its me there too!Just smutsone shots, all sort of couples/ships, some will be canon, some won't be.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Bolin/Eska (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Ghazan/Ming-Hua (Avatar), Ghazan/Ming-Hua/P'li/Zaheer (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), P'li/Zaheer (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Teo/Song (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka, Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Pillars (Aang/Katara)

Pillars

Aang and Katara

Aang and Katara had snuck out of a meeting about 15 minutes ago. They had met in the courtyard.

Their little escape had started as them just wandering around, but that all ended when they started teasingly flirting with one another.

That ended up in Aang cutting off Kataras flirts with a kiss, and the kiss ended in Aang pinning her to the pillar closest to them, with Kataras legs around Aangs waist.

"Baby," Katara moaned biting her lip as Aang attacked her neck, nipping and sucking at her neck.

"What?" Aang slowly undid her robes, smirking at her bindings that was tied loosely.

She pouted at him as Aang undid the top of her robes and let it fall off her body, undoing her wrappings as well, smiling as her breast were out to the open now.

Katara slowly pushed Aangs robes off his shoulder, letting it fall, rubbing him through his pants, making him groan softly.

He undid her bottom wrappings, letting those fall as well, making Aang smile at her being naked.

Katara slowly reached into Aangs pants, giggling at his lack of bindings, slowly rubbing his shaft, making him groan into her shoulder. He shuddered as she thumbed his tip.

He was quickly pulled out of his pants and Katara ground against him now, making him shudder again.

"Baby," he whined into her neck as she continued to grind against him, loving all the small sounds he was making at that.

"Yes?" She smiled.

He pulled her closer and very slowly pressed into her, causing her to moan louder into his shoulder that she was biting.

He started out slow, making noises in her ear the whole time, causing her to make noises back at her, and as he was building up speed he had to cover her mouth as someone else walked out into the courtyard.

"Aang? Katara?" Aang had never been happier that they were so far away, and the pillars were so big, they couldn't be seen from the doors.

Soon he heard the door close again, uncovered Kataras mouth and started pounding into her, making her make the most beautiful noises Aang had ever heard.

Katara threw her head back as Aang slammed into her, she almost started screaming when he started plowing into her g-spot. Aang kissed her, making it harder for her to scream, but she was panting now.

Katara started making even more beautiful noises as he thumbed her clit while grinding into her.

She was so close already, Aang knew how to work her body, and he could make her do things she didn't even know she could.

Aang watched her and he continued to abuse her g-spot, making her shiver and jerking around.

Aang groaned as Katara spasmed around her, cumming as he body jerked around and he shivered.

"Baby," Aang groaned and came heavily, he filled her up, some of it spilling out of her, dripping onto the ground under them.

"I love you," Katara kissed her husband with so much love, getting the same kiss back.

Aang pulled away, quickly making sure she was steady on her feet, and used some of the extra wrapping to clean her up.

He sat on his robes, pulling her into his lap, wrapping her robes around her to keep her warm.

Soon he helped her up, helped her get dressed, and they had perfect timing because the meeting had just ended.

Aang quickly pulled her away and they kept far from the others.

They then headed home to go cuddle and calm down.


	2. Just Feel (Toph/Sokka)

Just Feel

Toph and Sokka

Toph had been fidgeting on Sokka's lap for about 10 minutes now, he didn't know what had gotten into her today, but she was unable to hold still, she seemed so sad today as well.

"Toph," Sokka spoke into the back of her neck, causing her to shiver a little, "what's wrong?"

"I, I dont know what any of you look like, your voices is all I know," Toph turned towards Sokka, the radiator of warmth at the moment.

"Toph," Sokka silently lifted her hands up to his face, letting her feel his facial structure, her hands explored around his face, neck and shoulders.

"You feel handsome," Toph rest her forehead against his shoulder.

"Thank you," Sokka blushed a little, it shouldn't of turned him on, but it had.

Toph lifted her head, leaned in closer and kissed him, he kissed back quickly.

He rested his hands on her waist as the kiss got more intense, her hands traveled down his chest, resting on his lower stomach.

He shuddered as her fingers started to inch under his shirt, his hands traveled under the back of her shirt.

He felt her fingers mapping every inch of his toned chest, tracing every muscle she could.

He pulled away from the kiss to undo his shirt and her own, letting them both fall off their shoulders. He kissed her shoulders, her hands now traveling up to her hair and the base of her neck, pulling him back into a kiss.

He felt around her body, making her hum happily, she had herself completely turned around in his lap, testing him by grinding against him.

He grabbed her hips, letting her gently grinding against him.

"Sokka," she whined a little.

"Don't worry baby, just feel," Sokka undid his own pants, working them down his legs, her hands made their way to his hip, dipping down to where his shaft began, wrapping her fist around it, making him gasp.

"Big," Toph slowly started rubbing him, letting him jerk his hips up to her hand, he dipped his hand down and started to rub her, making her moan softly.

She ground herself against his hand, and then she grabbed his wrist and pulled his fingers out of her, lining him up and she slowly sank down.

"Oh, oh god," they moaned in unison.

She stayed still, letting herself adjust, really feeling his body throughly.

He started to move, she met his movements and he laid her onto the table behind them, slowly building up speed.

"Sokka!" She pulled him closer, her senses being overwhelmed by him.

He continued to build up speed, ending up slamming into her, making her almost start screaming.

He picked her up suddenly, slamming up into her, she gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his shoulders.

He gripped her hips, holding her while he pounded into her, she was making the loudest noises he'd ever heard.

Suddenly her body froze up, she gripped his shoulders, and then she started shaking, spasming around Sokka, cumming hard, making him moan.

"No," she locked her ankles around him. "I want to feel it," and with that, Sokka came, filling her up, making her moan into his neck.

"I'll take care of you," Sokka pulled out, cleaned up whatever dripped out, and carried her to the bathroom to give her a bath.

"Thank you," Toph laid her head on his chest as they laid in the bath.


	3. Smudged (Sokka/Suki)

Smudged

Sokka and Suki

They had been training for hours, both in full Kyoshi warrior gear, then Sokka took Suki by surprise, knocking her down and pinning her under him.

"Got you," Sokka smiled at her.

"Good job," she smiled back, they locked eyes and he leaned in closer.

She met him in the middle and locked lips with him, quickly moving to cup his face, he cupped hers as well.

The kiss got heavy quickly, tongues and teeth were added quickly, both groaning softly at the biting both of them were doing.

Sokka started to slowly untie her gear, letting his hands wander, she slowly started doing the same, soon they were both down to their wrappings and makeup, hands all over each other.

"Can I take them off?" Sokka lightly pulled at her wrappings. She nodded and he slowly undid her wrappings.

"Ooh," she groaned softly as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples as he played with the other.

He dipped his other hand down, undoing her bottom wrappings and started rubbing her, making her moan against his lips as he dipped his fingers into her heat.

He started gently fingering her, making her become more vocal as she melted under him.

She pulled his wrappings off and wrapped her fist around his shaft, causing him to moan against her lips.

Suddenly she pushed his hand away, sitting up and pushing him down gently.

She looked up at him and dipped down, wrapping her lips around his hardness, sinking down onto him.

"Oh shit," he threw his head back, letting her bob up and down, fisting his hands in her hair.

He pulled her up suddenly and locked lips with her in a fierce kiss.

He flipped her over and kisses down her body, biting her hip as he made his way down, causing her to jump slightly.

"So-oh!" Her whine was cut off by the sensation of his tongue meeting her sensitive clit.

He started out with soft kitten licks, but quickly moved to sucking on her clit, she was so overwhelmed with the sensation she had to pull him away, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Baby?" 

"I-it felt so good, b-but I need you," she pulled him close to her and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles.

"Are you sure? We don't have anything..." Sokka trailed off.

"Please," Suki grounded against him.

He nodded and slowly pressed into her, gasping as she pulled him close.

She ground herself against him, working him deeper into her.

"Please," she whined.

"What?" He smirked at how much he had caused her to unravel.

"Fast," he nodded, and quickly built up speed, causing her to moan out loudly.

He kept getting faster, she met his thrusts and they were both moaning loudly.

Suki started shaking hard, her body was so overwhelmed with pleasure she didn't know what to do, suddenly he started hitting her g-spot, causing her to almost start screaming out.

Then, out of nowhere she flipped them over, pinned his hands above his head and started riding him as fast and hard as she could.

"Fuck," Sokka threw his head back again, thrust up into her and moaned loudly as she rode him.

It didn't take long for her to start shaking again, but Sokka couldn't flip them back over since he was pinned.

"Fuckfuckfuck!" Suki's whole body started shaking as she came on top of him, causing him to moan as she spasmed and groaned.

She continued to ride him, her whole body shaking, she felt his hips snap up, then she felt him twitch as he started to cum in her.

He filled her up, some dripping out of her, she fell down onto his chest, panting for air and kissing his neck gently.

"Baby," he sat up slowly, gently pulling her off and setting her comfortably in his lap.

He cleaned her up and wrapped in a clean robe before sitting back down with her so they could have some much needed cuddles and a nap.

Let's say the makeup was heavily smudged after that.


	4. Once in a Life Time (Yue/Sokka)

Once in a lifetime

Yue and Sokka

They knew they shouldn't be doing this, but god dammit they knew it would feel good.

Yue sat in Sokka's lap, they we're alone finally.

They started slow, kissing, small touches, and they slowly built it up.

"Sokka?" Yue whined as Sokka nipped and sucked at her neck, stopping when he saw her necklace again.

"Yea?" Sokka looked up, concerned about the betrothal necklace.

"Take it off," Yue slid her hand through the slit in the top of his top.

"Oh, OK," Sokka gently untied her necklace and sat it on her table before going back to kissing up on her neck.

She shivered as he nipped along her jaw, he pushed her robes down her shoulder, revealing her perky breasts, wrapping free.

He caused her to moan out when he wrapped his lips around her nipple, playing with the other one as well.

"Sokka," she pulled at top and undid the tie, pushing it off and kissed his chest, nipping at his pecs and kissing down to his dark thick happy trail peeking out of his pants.

"Yea?" Sokka hid the falter in his voice and gasped as she pulled him out of his pants.

"Can I?" She ran her finger under the side of his cock, causing it to twitch and start leaking precum.

He nodded and she wrapped her lips around his dick, making him moan out.

She bobbed slowly, licking at the vein underneath, making him shake.

"O-oh my god," he grabbed her white hair, pushing her head down, she pulled off and sputtered, but she quickly went right back down, deep throating him as far as she could.

She bobbed up and down her head had his fist in her hair, leading her quickly. He pulled her off suddenly, pinning her to the bed.

"Sokka?-" the rest of her sentence was cut off by him undoing the rest of her clothes and quickly starting to rub her, causing her to jump a little bit and moan loudly, he gently eased a finger in.

Her moans got cut off by him kissing her roughly.

"More~" she whined, bucking her hip, he pulled his hand away and very gently pressed into her.

She held him still for a few moments, then started to slowly rock against him, making him meet her thrusts.

He quickly got rough, pinning her arms above her head.

"Sokka!" She threw her head back as Sokka started to nail her g-spot head on, causing her to start shaking.

She almost started screaming when he hit her g-spot and started rubbing her clit with his thumb, flicking and rubbing it, every once and a while he'd pull on her, causing her to gasp as she was spread out further than he had.

He let go of her hands so he could grip her hips and she dug her nails into his shoulders, clawing up his shoulders.

He sat back on his knees and grabbed the back of her thighs, putting her legs on his shoulders as he started to rail her.

"S-sokka!!!!!!!" She screamed out, it was too much, she was almost there.

"NO!" She could've started crying when he slowed down, ruining her orgasm.

He manhandled her to on top of him.

"Go ahead baby," he smirked up at the disheveled princess on top of him.

She started bucking her hips wildly, chasing the high she had almost had.

He watched her bounce on him, hands sprawled out on his chest, breasts bouncing with every movement.

She gasped out when he started roughly meeting her thrusts, hands on her hips holding her down.

"Baby~" she was so close again.

"Go ahead," Sokka sat up, grabbing her thighs and roughly started fucking her onto him.

She came with a loud whine into his chest, he didn't slow down, causing her to start gasping.

"I'm going to cum baby," Sokka's voice was raspy.

"Just a little longer, please? I'm going to cum again," she clawed his back again.

He held out a little longer, until she came again, shaking, that set him off and he came hand, filling her up until it dripped out of her.

"Oh, wow," Yue's eyes were glazed over in pleasure.

He pulled her off slowly, pulling her closer in his lap, her ankles locking around his waist and arms linking around his neck, she gently kissed his jaw before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've got you," Sokka made his way to stand up, still holding her, he made his way to the bathroom, sitting here down so he could run the bath for them.

They took a bath together, after they laid with each other and slept in each others embrace. Her necklace forgot on the bed side table.

It was a once in a life time experience for sure.


	5. Store Room (Aang/Rowan(OC))

Store Room

Aang and Rowan(OC)

Rowan was supposed to stocking the shelves, but Avatar Aang had OTHER plans. 

Rowan was cornered in the back of the store room kissing Aang, quite heavily, the Avatar was pinned against the shelf, Rowan had never been happier he locked the store room doors if it was just him.

"Rowan," Aang whined out, grabbing at Rowans mousey green/brown colored hair, pulling his leather strap out of his hair, causing his curls to fall out around his tan face.

"Yes?" Rowan chuckled, running his hand through his own hair.

Aang looked up at Rowan, even full grown Aang was still quite a bit shorter than Rowan.

Aang sunk to his knees, undoing Rowans pants and pulling his semi hard dick out of his pants. Aang quickly wrapped his mouth around him, causing Rowan to moan out.

Rowan pressed Aang down to the hilt, his nose buried in his curly pubes.

Soon Rowan was pulling him back up and slamming the avatar into the wall, making him whine loudly before being undressed and slowly spread out.

"Spirits," Aang groaned out, feeling the condom wrapped head pressure against his hole.

"Wh-when d-did you put th-that on?" 

"Not important," Rowan bottomed out not soon after that.

Aang couldn't help but press back against Rowans thrusts, whining pathetically when Rowan hit his prostate over and over again.

Aang only got louder when Rowan wrapped his hand around Aangs throat to keep him from screaming.

Suddenly Aang froze and came heavily all over the wall.

"Too much!" Aang clawed at Rowans arm before he pulled out, Aang dropped to his knees again, pulled the condom off of him and started to suck him off again. 

Rowan shoved him down, and came down his throat, he drank it all up and swallowed.

Aang stood up on shakey legs and kissed Rowan held him.

"Thank you," Aang sighed.


	6. Pinning a Flame (Zuko/Sokka)

Zuko and Sokka

Sokka and Zuko had been lusting after each other since the boiling rock.

Today it finally tipped over, Sokka had been watching Zuko train and he walked with him when Zuko had said he was gonna go shower.

Zuko turned to go into the bathroom, not noticing when Sokka turned with him.

Zuko squeaked softly as Sokka pinned him to the bathroom door, kissing him and dragging him in the bathroom, undressing him and pulling him into the shower.

They continued kissing as water cascaded around them, suddenly Sokka wasn't kissing him anymore, and was on his knees in front of him.

"S-shit," Zuko leaned against the wall as Sokka's hot mouth wraps around him. Was ruthless to him, bobbing and gagging and looking up at Zuko with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sokka, Sokka, fuck me," Zuko snapped his hips up.

"Yes sir," Sokka slowly pressed his fingers into Zuko, making Zuko cry out softly.

Sokka stood up, fingers buried in Zuko, Zuko writhing against the cold bathroom door.

Sokka pulls his fingers, picking Zuko up and leaning Zuko against the wall. Zuko ground against Sokka hard, desperately. 

Sokka finally took pity on Zuko and slowly pressed in, causing Zuko to moan out loudly.

"Fuck, yes," Zuko starting working himself into Sokka quickly, moaning out loudly when Sokka hit his prostate hard.

They went at each other like animals, moans, groans, even screams and the sound of skin slapping filled the bathroom.

"Close! Fuck!" Zuko clawed at Sokka's shoulders.

"Cum for me, but I won't stop," Sokka watched at Zukos eyes rolled back and he tried so hard not to cum.

They keep going at each other, loudly and without embarrassment.

"I'm close baby," Sokka sucked more marks in Zukos neck.

"Please, please, fuck, so close!" Zuko fucked himself onto Sokka faster.

"Go ahead."

Zuko came hard, body shaking so hard.

Sokka froze up, his body trembling and watched Zuko chase his orgasm.

"Inside," Zuko watched Sokka's come undone, feeling Sokka start feeling him up.

Sokka came down, kissing Zuko and holding him close.

Zuko whined as Sokka pulled out.

They kissed softly, and then actually started showering. 

"Thank you," Zuko leaned back as Sokka washed his arm.

"You welcome," Sokka kissed him again. 'Guessed I finally pinned a flame.' Sokka smiled.


	7. Fountain (Zuko/Mai)

Mai and Zuko

They had been sitting by the fountain in the garden for over two hours now. Mai's head on Zukos shoulder.

"I love you," Zuko leaned down and kissed Mai gently.

"I love you too," she kissed back, they both quickly deepened the kiss, Zuko moved so he was sitting so he could pull her into his lap, where he was already tenting in his robes.

"Really, right now?" Mai mused.

Zuko nodded against her neck as he's kissed her neck.

She giggled and sat on Zukos lap, her robes already falling down her shoulders. His hands snaked under her robes, tracing her curves, tracing her ribs, her waist, he hips, down her thighs, and back up again to cup her breasts.

He thumbed her nipples, making her shiver softly, she's always be sensitive to touch.

She heard he soft groan in his neck as he pinched her nipples.

Impatiently Mai moved around the under of her robes so she was bare, then she reached in his pants and pulled out his already rock hard cock.

She stroked him and he reached and slipped a few fingers in her already soaking pussy.

"Zuko," Mai buried her face in his neck, this is one of the rare times she has emotional in her voice.

"Y-yes?" 

"Please?" She pulled off his fingers, and lowered herself to grind in him.

All he did was nod, and she sunk down on him, biting back a moan and he groaned against her breasts.

She sat there for a minute, he looked up at the breathtaking image above him. She was rocking against him, she had blush on her cheeks.

He loved the sounds she was making as he countered her rolls with a sharp thrust.

She dug her nails into his biceps as he got faster, Zuko pounding into her.

She was almost silent when she came, but he could feel her shaking gently, as he could feel her tighten around him.

He twitched, a spilled into her with a groan.

She climbed off of him, slightly off balance.

With a blink, the two lover were laying in the fountain, laughing, both blushing, and both starting to shiver slightly.

They went inside the palace so they wouldn't get cold.

"I love you," they kissed, laying in the steaming bath.


	8. Locked Doors (Zuko/Suki)

Zuko and Suki

Suki had been Zukos guard for a few months now.

Today she was watching over his bedroom, which proved to be boring when Mai or Sokka wasn't there.

She stood outside his door, waiting for anything.

She heard a groan, nothing that brought him to her attention, but he slowly got louder, more whiny.

"Sir?" Suki popped her head in, only to find Zuko sprawled on his huge bed, his legs spread wide, his cock rock hard, his hand furiously fisting his cock.

"S-suki," he blushed and tried to quickly cover himself up with his blankets.

"Do you need some help Sir?" 

All he did was shyly nod, she walked fully in, locked his door and took off her armor.

"Come here," she watched him scramble off the bed, and he stood in front of her, she pressed him onto his knees, where he looked up with his golden eyes.

She untied her robes and let them fall open he kept his eyes up, even if they wanted to fall onto her bottom wrappings, the only thing between him and her pussy.

She locked eyes with him and untied her wrappings, letting them fall.

She slowly pressed his face into her and he testingly licked her softly, she moaned as he roughly lapped at her roughly.

She pulled him away from her, he whined loudly, his hard on leaked onto his thigh.

"Get on the bed Prince," Suki chuckled watching him scramble to the bed.

He grabbed something, Suki cocked an eyebrow, he handed her one of Tophs special, newly made metal dildos.

"Get the the off my dresser," Zuko whined out, rolling onto his knees, "p-please," he looked back at Suki who was putting on the strap.

She climbed onto the bed, grabbed a vial of oil from his bedside table, dumping some onto him, making him shiver, and dumping more onto the metal under her hips. 

She grabbed his ass, spreading him, smirking at the oil dripping out of him and down his thighs.

He mewled happily as she pressed into him. 

"Yes, yes," he grabbed at the blankets, not hiding his sounds, he met her thrusts, roughly.

"Have you thought about this before?"

"Yes, please, harder," Zuko whimpered and mewled when she started pounding into him, his back arching.

She grabbed onto his hips and slammed into him.

He quickly became incoherent, eyes shut, face shoved in the blankets.

"Just think if someone found us? The fire prince being fucked by a Kyoshi warrior."

"Fuck, they'd think I'm, I'm easy, fuck, there!!" Zuko went limp as she slammed into his prostate.

She continued to wreck the fire prince, just a few minutes later he froze up, cried out and went boneless under her, having came hard.

She pulled out, watching his legs give out, he fell face first into the mattress.

"You looks so pretty," she rubbed his leg and untied the tie from her hips.

"What about you?" He craned his head to look at her.

"Want to finish me? Or want me too?"

He got up onto his elbows, looked at her and said "lay in front of me, I want to make you cum with my mouth."

She laid down in front of him, her pussy had been dripping down her thighs.

He waisted no time diving into her pussy and was rough from the get go.

She grab his hair and ground against his face when she got close.

She came with a whimper and he licked her clean before pulling away.

She pulled him up for a kiss and laid down with him.

He snuggled up right into her chest and if he was a cat he'd be purring.

She stayed with him until he fell asleep and left with a kiss and she got dressed to go back being his guard.

He woke up sated later, his pillow smelling like Suki.


	9. The Lesbians™ (Katara/Suki)

Another thing requested and named by my gf

Suki and Katara

Let's just say Tophs invention of metal bending had been a GOD SEND. 

She's even been taking custom orders for her friends, like the double ended dildo she had made for Katara and Suki.

Needless to say the girls were excited to try it out.

Both of them were already naked and worked up, Suki pinning Katara to the mattress, straddling Kataras hips.

The waterbender was growing desperate, she wanted to keep going, not that she didn't like the making out, but she needed more.

Katara pushed Suki up from her hips, soon Sukis wet pussy was in front of her face.

She dove right in, licking, mouthing and sucking at Sukis pussy and clit. 

Suki reached back and rubbed Kataras clit, starting to finger her, causing Katara to moan into Suki's wet folds.

"Katara," Suki twitched lightly.

"Get it," Katara sat up as Suki moved away to get the dildo.

Suki turned back to find Katara fingering herself to prepare for the dildo. Suki handed the dildo to her where she poured oil all over it and slid it into her wet pussy.

Suki laid down and fingered herself while watching Katara fuck herself onto the dildo. 

"Cmon Suki," Katara whined, prompting Suki to throw one leg over Katara and line the dildo up.

She held on to the middle, and sunk down until she hit her hand, moving her hand, sinking down until she met Katara.

"Yes," Katara whined and held onto Suki's leg, rutting against her, making the dildo fuck them both. 

They rutted against each other, moaning loudly as their clits rubbed together with each thrust, moaning loudly as they both got a little closer to their releases.

They rutted against each other heavily, fast and hard, their clits rubbing together, creating the sweet friction they were craving.

Suki reached between them and rubbed Kataras clit hard, making her moan out. Katara returned the favor by rubbing Suki's clit.

They ground against each other and rubbed each others clits.

"I'm, I'm gonna," Katara froze up, Suki continued to rub her thru her orgasm, only stopping as her orgasm drew near.

Katara rubbed Suki thru her orgasm, both grinding softly, pulsing against each other from the strengths of their orgasms. 

They both pulled , letting the dildo fall to the bed beneath them.

They shared a kiss and cuddled up together, the dildo was something to be taken care of later.

Soon they were out, snuggled up under the blankets.


	10. Do the thing (Varrick and Zhu Li)

Varrick and Zhu Li

They should've been at the meeting 20 minutes ago, and if anyone caught them it would sure be on the front page of Republic City, and it would probably take a few hundred yuans to remove the 'scandal' from the public. Even if they had been dating for the past four years.

The press would pay good money to find Zhu Li Moon sprawled out on Varricks mahogany desk with her skirt hiked up to her hips, garter and thigh highs showing, with her panties hanging off one ankle as Varrick kissed and bit at her thighs.

He finally moved forward, burying his face into her heat. He lapped at her wet folds as she attempted to grab onto the desk, knocking an ink pot to the ground below.

"Sir!" She wailed, but quickly covered her own mouth, not wanting anyone to hear them.

She whined and fisted his hair as he sunk two fingers into her. She was already on edge, he had been a mood since they woke up, and he'd been teasing her relentlessly all day.

He pulled away when she had grown close, making her wail in frustration.

"Shh miss Moon, we don't to be found out," he undid his slacks, his cock straining against his zipper.

"Sir," she reached down and rubbed herself.

He moved her hand away, used her excessive wetness to lube up his already leaking cock.

She bit her lip so hard she could taste blood as he pressed in. There was a damn good reason you could see his dick print in slacks, it was something to take.

He kissed her once he bottomed out, licking away the blood on her lips.

She quickly started grinding against him, "more, more, please, fuck me sir," she whined in his ear.

He picked up speed and he wrapped his hand around her throat as she grew louder. She became flushed.

"Sometimes I think you want them to find you spread out like this," he switched his position, finding her g-spot.

She loved when he got like this, but today she couldn't form a witty come back, he was nailing her g-spot, clouding her thoughts.

She almost yelled at him when he pulled out, but her protests where shut off when he flipped her over, grabbed her hips and speared her on his cock again.

"Yes, yes!" She spread her legs further as he slammed into her, holding onto the side of the big desk.

"You're gonna look so pretty with my cum leaking out of your cunt," he spoke lowly into her ear.

Her eyes rolled back and she moaned out a little louder than she meant to "yes, please, please!" 

He continued to pound into her, her legs were shaking and if they'd touched the ground beforehand, they certainly weren't now.

"I'm gonna cum sir," she clawed at the table.

"Go ahead, think I can make you squirt baby?" He snapped in, seemingly deeper.

"Yes, yes, yes," she babbled and came, toes curling.

She bit her own knuckles because he wasn't stopping, he just kept going, giving her no time to calm down, promoting another, smaller orgasm quickly after her first.

He reached around and rubbed her clit, making her bites her knuckles harder, she was overcome with pleasure.

She lost it again, except this time she squirted all over his cock.

"Fuckfuckfuck," he stilled, freezing up, then he was cumming in her, filling her up so much it dripped out of her already.

He slowly pulled out and steadied himself on shaky legs.

There, on his desk laid Ms. Zhu Li Moon on her stomach, red faced, hair mused, glasses askew, skirt hiked up to her stomach, pussy and ass on display, pussy, red and gaped, dripping cum onto the floor beneath.

He helped her stand up, took her to the attached bathroom to get her cleaned up.

They never did make it to that meeting, but they definitely did the thing.


	11. Do the thing(Varrick/ZhuLi)

Varrick and Zhu Li

They should've been at the meeting 20 minutes ago, and if anyone caught them it would sure be on the front page of Republic City, and it would probably take a few hundred yuans to remove the 'scandal' from the public. Even if they had been dating for the past four years.

The press would pay good money to find Zhu Li Moon sprawled out on Varricks mahogany desk with her skirt hiked up to her hips, garter and thigh highs showing, with her panties hanging off one ankle as Varrick kissed and bit at her thighs.

He finally moved forward, burying his face into her heat. He lapped at her wet folds as she attempted to grab onto the desk, knocking an ink pot to the ground below.

"Sir!" She wailed, but quickly covered her own mouth, not wanting anyone to hear them.

She whined and fisted his hair as he sunk two fingers into her. She was already on edge, he had been a mood since they woke up, and he'd been teasing her relentlessly all day.

He pulled away when she had grown close, making her wail in frustration.

"Shh miss Moon, we don't to be found out," he undid his slacks, his cock straining against his zipper.

"Sir," she reached down and rubbed herself.

He moved her hand away, used her excessive wetness to lube up his already leaking cock.

She bit her lip so hard she could taste blood as he pressed in. There was a damn good reason you could see his dick print in slacks, it was something to take.

He kissed her once he bottomed out, licking away the blood on her lips.

She quickly started grinding against him, "more, more, please, fuck me sir," she whined in his ear.

He picked up speed and he wrapped his hand around her throat as she grew louder. She became flushed.

"Sometimes I think you want them to find you spread out like this," he switched his position, finding her g-spot.

She loved when he got like this, but today she couldn't form a witty come back, he was nailing her g-spot, clouding her thoughts.

She almost yelled at him when he pulled out, but her protests where shut off when he flipped her over, grabbed her hips and speared her on his cock again.

"Yes, yes!" She spread her legs further as he slammed into her, holding onto the side of the big desk.

"You're gonna look so pretty with my cum leaking out of your cunt," he spoke lowly into her ear.

Her eyes rolled back and she moaned out a little louder than she meant to "yes, please, please!" 

He continued to pound into her, her legs were shaking and if they'd touched the ground beforehand, they certainly weren't now.

"I'm gonna cum sir," she clawed at the table.

"Go ahead, think I can make you squirt baby?" He snapped in, seemingly deeper.

"Yes, yes, yes," she babbled and came, toes curling.

She bit her own knuckles because he wasn't stopping, he just kept going, giving her no time to calm down, promoting another, smaller orgasm quickly after her first.

He reached around and rubbed her clit, making her bites her knuckles harder, she was overcome with pleasure.

She lost it again, except this time she squirted all over his cock.

"Fuckfuckfuck," he stilled, freezing up, then he was cumming in her, filling her up so much it dripped out of her already.

He slowly pulled out and steadied himself on shaky legs.

There, on his desk laid Ms. Zhu Li Moon on her stomach, red faced, hair mused, glasses askew, skirt hiked up to her stomach, pussy and ass on display, pussy, red and gaped, dripping cum onto the floor beneath.

He helped her stand up, took her to the attached bathroom to get her cleaned up.

They never did make it to that meeting, but they definitely did the thing.


	12. Both (Sokka/Suki/Zuko)

Zuko, Sokka and Suki

They were all very fond of each other.

Tonight they were all together, Zuko in the middle of Sokka and Suki as they kissed and felt up on him

Zuko slipped his hand down Sokka's pants, found his cock half hard and jerked him to full hardness. Suki dipped her hand into Zukos pants, working him to full hardness.

She gasped as Zuko rubbed her through her leggings. 

Soon all three were working their pants off, hands everywhere, both boys fully hard, Suki dripping wet with Zukos fingers in her.

Suki watched as Sokka sunk onto Zukos cock.

"S-sokka!" Zuko whined loudly, Suki pulled off his fingers and positioned herself over his face, he wasted no time diving straight into her, she quickly ground against his face.

Sokka popped off of Zukos cock, a string of saliva connected to his cock. Suki smiled back at him.

"What do you want Zuko?" Suki asked, pulling away from him.

He squirmed "something, please, fuck, fuck me."

"Maybe we could both fuck Suki?" Sokka cocked a brow, Sukis eyes got as big as saucers.

"Yes," Zuko moaned out, "Suki?"

"Yes, yes," she nodded.

Suki made her way down Zukos body and Sokka lined him up with her awaiting cunt.

She sunk down on Zuko, whining out, his eyes rolled back.

"Sokka," Suki looked back at Sokka who was stroking his cock. 

She leaned forward, tits going straight in Zukos face, who latched onto one nipple, and spread herself for Sokka.

He pressed the head of his cock to Sukis rim.

"Please," Suki spread herself further.

He gently pressed into her, moaning at how tight her ass was. 

He bottomed out and as he pulled out he dumped oil onto her.

Both boys thrust into Suki, causing her to moan loudly.

"Doesn't Zuko look so pretty?" Sokka whispered into Sukis ears.

"A-almost, fuuuuuuccckkkk, almost as pretty as when you fuck him," Suki whined, starting to meet both of their thrusts.

Zuko was a whining mess, he looked up at Suki who was rocking as Sokka thrusts into her.

Suki reached forward and wrapped her hand around Zukos pale throat. His eyes widened and he had such a happy smile even as his breath was cut off.

Sokka started slamming into her, pressing her fast onto Zukos cock.

Suki pulled her hand off Zuko who whined even louder as Suki was brought down faster as Sokka built up speed.

Zuko was the first to fall off the edge with a loud whine, filling Suki up, Sokka pulled her off and pulled out too. Cum dripped out of her, all over Zukos thighs.

She whined but moaned out as Sokka pressed into her pussy too, cum slipping out.

He quickly started thrusting into her, holding her thighs open as he fucked her from behind.

Zuko, as dazed as he was, reached up and rubbed her clit quickly.

She came in no time, and neither stopped.

She twitched heavily as they kept abusing her, one flicking her clit, the other pounding into her g-spot.

Right before Sokka fell off the cliff, Suki came with a shout, squirting all over.

Sokka came after her, filling her up more. He pulled out, letting the cum drip when he laid her down. 

He cleaned both of them up and climbed in bed with them.

They all snuggled close, quickly dozing, and soon they were all asleep.


	13. I told you I'd have the princess (Rowan(OC)/Azula)

Rowan(OC) and Azula

Modern tl

Rowan had been told for for years that he'd never get to date or be anything to Azula, the fire princess, but he was dead set on proving them wrong.

Tonight Rowan had surprised Azula with a lavish dinner, a beautiful walk, an even prettier ring, and a long bath.

He prepared the bedroom while see was having her bath and as her servants pampered her.

He'd already told Percy that he had, in fact, gotten to have the princess.

"Rowan," Azula was standing in the door way in a silk robe, just as he wanted.

"How was your bath princess?" Rowan walked up to her and put his hands on her hips.

"Horrible," she said with a grin and leaned in to kiss him.

He began to walk them to they bed as they kissed, eventually he had her pressed against the bed so she'd fall back onto the bed, as she did it confirmed to him she had nothing on under the robe.

She hands left warmth in their wake down his back.

He slid down her body, her fists getting anchored in his mossy colored curls.

He bit the inside of her thigh, making her pull on his hair, "Rowan," she whined, then moaned out as he finally licked her pussy.

He made eye contact with her, her golden eyes already starting to blow.

She whined, pulled on his hair, ground against his face and moaned as he ate her pussy.

He got faster as he felt her getting closer, body tightening up, toes curling against his back, her fists tightening in his hair. 

"Rowan!" She came, he didn't stop he just yet, he worked her through, replacing his tongue with his fingers, giving her no down time with the pleasure.

He came back up her body, kissing her and untying her robe, her hand settled on his hips, and soon dipped into his pants where he was fully hard.

She stroked him and ground against his skilled fingers.

"Please," she looked up at him, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Is that what you want princess?" Rowan smirked.

"Yes," she drug her nails down his back, leaving angry red marks.

He rolled to where was on top of her, taking away his hand and dislodging hers. She whined as he ground against her.

He could tell she was extremely pleased when he finally pressed in, one hand fisting in his hair.

She rocked herself onto him when she decided he was being too slow.

He started to slam into her, making her moan out.

He was groaning and then her moaned out as she trailed her hands down his back, using her nails and the tiniest bit of fire.

"Shit," he somehow got faster, so she drug her nails down his back again, prompting him to get even rougher.

It did not take long for her to cum, still writhing against him even after her orgasm.

She whined and pulled at his hair.

"Fuckfuckfuck," Rowan froze up, she ground herself against him and he came heavily, filling her up.

He slowly pulled out, smirking at how to dripped out, he leaned down, and much to Azulas surprise he licked her clean.

Once he had her all cleaned up he made his way back up her body.

"I love you," he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," she nuzzled into his chest, smiling contently.

It didnt take long for her to fall asleep, he let himself doze.

He certainly would be proving to Percy that he'd have the princess tomorrow.


	14. Shh (Kai/Jinora)

Kai and Jinora

You'd think with sneaking around since they were 14 it would've became easier.

You'd be wrong. They were 18 and sneaking around Tenzin was still hard.

Today Kai had Jinora pinned against the under of the stone stairs, kissing her stupid.

She whined as he kissed down her throat to where the neck line of her robes started. She fisted his soft robes.

He pulled away to look at the flushed Jinora, her hair already mussed.

"Kai," she softly whined.

He got the hint and pulled her off, up to one of the many rooms.

"Jinora," Kai sighed as he got the door closed, she kissed him deeply, pulling at his robes.

"I'm getting there," he chuckles in between kisses, she whined softly again as she felt his slightly calloused fingers.

It didn't take for the two of them to work each other robes, the robes being tossed in the room, for the to worry about later.

She bit back a loud moan as he finally got his hands on her, he rubbed her clit so slowly.

She quickly got a little desperate, and lined them up.

She made the happiest noises as he bottomed out.

He watched her as he picked up his pace.

Then, the worse fucking thing happened, the heard foot steps.

He kept at a normal pace, even though Jinora was pushing back onto him quickly, desperate. He had to listen to the steps. That were getting closer.

He cursed under his breath, and Jinora whined and tried to get him to go faster as the footsteps stopped close to the door.

"Shh," Kai kissed her stupid as he picked up speed so she wouldn't make noises.

Thankfully the footsteps continued to walk.

"Fuck, we would've been caught, you realize?" He somewhat growled out.

"Y-yeah," Jinora drug her nails down his back.

"Do you even fucking care?" He asked as he slammed into her, he hoped the moan he drew out of her wasn't too loud.

"No!" She was shaking, she was so close.

"Fuck," Kai groaned out as he slammed in and she tightened around him, cumming with a muffled wail, dragging her nails down his back.

He muffled all of her noises after, he  
knew she could get loud.

She locked her ankles behind him as he grew sloppy.

"Please," she spoke into his ear, he was close.

One look at her beautiful, flushed and wrecked body had him tipping over her edge.

She whined as he filled her up and  
laid against her, the two catching their breaths.

"I love you Kai," Jinora kissed him softly.

"I love you too Jin," Kai rests his head against.

One thing sneaking around taught was how to clean up and leave no signs of them.

That is unless they forget clothes where they fucked.

Let's say 'shh' is usually uttered.


	15. I'll make sure you're steady (Ming-Hua/Ghazan)

Ming Hua and Ghazan

Ghazan and Ming-Hua were out, and they were out together.

Together for the first time in 13 years.

Their body ached for each other.

Ghazan was excited, no, ecstatic to finally get his hands on Ming-Hua. Prison had done her dirty, she was thinning, her hair had knots in it, she was dirty, and worse of all her feet were blistered and scarred.

Tonight, three weeks after their escape, it was finally their night.

Ming-Hua was sat on his lap, he was peppering the side of her face with kisses while flirting with her.

He helped her turn to where she was straddling him, his arms wrapped around her.

"Fuck, I missed you," he pushed her dress off her shoulders, he was planning on buying her a new one anyway.

"I missed you too," she leaned into the kiss, pressing into the hands that were undressing her.

"Touch me," she pressed against the already growing tent in his pants.

He got her dressed pushed off and admired her body, a few weeks of regular, few sized meals did wonders, she was started to look like herself again.

"You look wonderful."

"Have you seen yourself lately, God I had hold myself back from jumping you when I saw you shirtless," she kisses at the tattoos on his neck.

"Don't hold back now," he cupped her hips. She ground against him, both undressed quickly.

He listened to her soft moans as he slid two of his fingers in her, she rest his head against his muscle toned shoulder.

"Ghazan," she whined.

He pulled his fingers out and flipped them, she was now under him.

He lined up and pressed in, once again listening to her moans.

"Fuck," she tightened her legs around his waist.

He got faster, watching her body shake, twitch and arch under him.

He held her hips as he slammed into her lean body.

He watched how her head tossed back and forth, her hair was starting to get knotted and her mouth was open in silent pleasure.

As he got faster she started getting louder and whinie, the most beautiful noises to him.

"Ghazan!!!!" She kinda yelled and kicked out her legs, her body convulsing around him.

He slowed down as he worked her through her orgasm.

He slowed to a stop and leaned over her.

"Please finish," she said against his lips as she came down from her orgasm.

He kissed her and kept grinding into her, her moans got louder.

He kept grinding into her, then he suddenly froze up, his orgasm quickly approaching.

She locked her ankles behind him as he started to cum, filling her up, making her groan out.

As he slowed again he kissed her softly.

"I love you," he spoke against his lips.

"I love you too, I missed you," she kissed him again.

He got her cleaned up, got her to drink water and cuddled her to sleep.

He had fulfilled his promise to her of always keeping her steady.


	16. Crack ship 2021 (Unalaq/Tarrlok)

This is my crack ship for crack ship week.

Tarrlok and Unaloq

They had been apart for far too long, and now they were finally together.

Even in the meeting room they couldn't get their hands on each other fast enough.

Push came to shove and one of them was shoved onto the desk and kissed the other heavily.

Soon Tarrlok had a Unalaq between his thighs, his pants were undone and his half hard cock was pulled out of his pants.

Unalaq quickly lapped at Tarrloks cock, slobbering as he tried to deep throat him.

"Unalaq," he pulled him up, causing Unalaq to whine loudly.

Tarrlok looked into his eyes, whining as he was finally being undressed.

Foreplay was a thing that always made Tarrlok the whiniest, the lube was being spread against his hole, and a few fingers were sunk into him.

Tarrlok whined because finally he had something in him.

"Unalaq," Tarrlok whined, and Unalaq pulled his fingers out of him, making Tarrlok whine.

Unalaq was pressed against the desk and he finally had something in him.

"Unalaq!!" Tarrlok clawed at his back, he finally had a cock in him.

"Fuucccckkkkk!" Tarrlok met all of Unalaqs brutal thrusts.

Unalaq whined loudly as Tarrlok pounded into him, his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, whines came out fluently, and he had to hold on to something to keep him grounded.

"Please, more," Tarrlok was slowly becoming more and more whiney as Unalaq thrusts into him.

"Can i ride you??" Tarrlok pressed his hands against Unalaqs chest.

Unalaq caved, "do you want me to lay on the desk?"

Tarrlok nodded quickly and Unalaq pulled out making Tarrlok whine out.

As soon as he was laid down he climbed onto Unalaq and sat down, quickly riding him, quickly riding him.

It did not take long for Tarrlok to paint Unalaqs stomach white, his whole body twitch.

Unalaq grabbed his hips and snapped into Tarrlok as Unalaq shuddered against him.

"Fuck!" Unalaq froze up, Tarrlok shivered against him as Unalaq as he filled him up.

"Thank you," Tarrlok kissed him as he was filled up.

He held him close as he came down.


	17. Feeling Warmer Already (Zaheer/P'li)

Zaheer and P'li

P'li had been without Zaheer for too long, but it was an amazing feeling when she woke up with Zaheers head in her chest, her shirt had pushed up to where his head was on her bare breasts.

She smiled and he looked up at her and made her moan as he wrapped his mouth around her nipple.

"Baby," she moaned softly as he nipped at her nipples.

"Yes?" He raised a brow and pulled her to his bare chest.

She just ran her hands on his sides, and started to rub his nipples, making him squirm.

He quickly got her clothes off and ran his hands all over her.

His pants did not take long to work off, and she smiled as his hard cock popped out and smacked his stomach 

He rubbed him as he's got even harder, and he rubbed her clit and slowly started fingering her.

She loved having his hands on her, as much as he loved her hands on him.

She ground against his fingers and he ground softly against her hand.

Zaheer pinned her under him quickly, she lined them up and ground so his tip popped into her.

He bottomed out as she moaned out. She ground against him as he finally got faster while pounding against her.

"Fuck, I missed you baby," Zaheer held her hips as he drilled into her.

"I missed you too," she wrapped her arms around her and kissed him hard.

They both had been without each other for far too long, they just went at each other, getting faster and louder.

"I'm gonna-" she was cut off by him rubbing her clit, making her cum even faster.

He groaned as she spasmed around her cock and she almost made him cum right there.

He kept grinding into her, deep and hitting her over sensitive spot in her.

Finally it was too much and he came hard, filling her up, grinding against her.

"I love you," they said in unison, kissing each others faces as they came down from their highs.

He cleaned her up and held her, letting her drift back to sleep. 

If she hadn't been warm before, she definitely was now.


End file.
